dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
|-| 3.0= Update 3.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Part 1' (May 05, 2015) *Star Fall has ended and the Wizards and Witches have discovered new magic and new dragons! *Introducing the Cooperative Breeding Cave! You can now get dragons by cooperative breeding with your friends in DragonVale...even limited time dragons! *The Galaxy Dragons have arrived! Five stunning new dragons that can only be obtained witht he help of the Cooperative Breeding Cave. *New Icon *Regular Loading Screen Background returned. *Cooperative Breeding Cave was added to DragonVale. *Cooperative Breeding was added to DragonVale. *Twin Dragons were added to DragonVale. *Galaxy Dragons were added to DragonVale. **Antarian Dragon was added to DragonVale. **Arcturian Dragon was added to DragonVale. **Bizurian Dragon was added to DragonVale. **Polarian Dragon was added to DragonVale. **Sorarian Dragon was added to DragonVale. *A Galaxy Island and one of the Galaxy Dragons were given to each player. *Galaxy Flag was added to the market. *Galaxy Island was added to the market. *Dragonarium received a "Galactic Dragon" sub-category for the for dragons and pedestals. *Eggs received an alternate appearance if they contain a Twin Dragon. **This applies for pedestals as well. 'Part 2' (07 May, 2015) *Sprout Dragon was re-released to the market. *Bouquet Dragon was re-released to the market. *Family Imprint was re-released to the market. *The Stocking Beans was re-released to the market. *Arbor Dragon left the market. *Dracaena Tree left the market. 'Part 3' (13 May, 2015) *Buildings: Storage Tower max capacity increased by 10. 'Part 4' (15 May, 2015) *Jade Dragon was re-released to the market. *Jadeite Oasis re-released to the market. *Lapis Dragon left the market. *Azure Emblem left the market. 'Part 5' (21 May, 2015) *Bouquet Dragon left the market. *Family Imprint left the market. 'Part 6' (26 May, 2015) *Butterfly Dragon was re-released to the market. *Butterfly Pavilion re-released to the market. *Sprout Dragon left the market. *The Stocking Beans left the market. 'Part 7' (28 May, 2015) *Elysium Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 8' (01 June, 2015) *Pearl Dragon was re-released to the market. *La Reine De Pearls re-released to the market. *Emerald Dragon left the market. *Emerald Triquetra left the market. 'Part 9' (04 June, 2015) *Elysium Dragon left the market. 'Update 3.0.2' (08 June, 2015) *This update brings a new way to boost your progression, new activities for your light and dark dragons, and a pile of little improvements across DragonVale. *Breed epic dragons with your friends as Cooperative Breeding continues to be tweaked and improved! *Speed up your park's progression with new Experience Boosters, available in the market now! *Participate in new activities with your light and dark dragons including colosseum events and race tracks. *New Buildings: Light Shrine and Dark Shrine *New Island: Thirteenth Island available at level 60. *The maximum level has been raised to level 70. *Maximum habitat amount increased. *New Quests: 6 New Quests added, including Light and/or Dark elements. *New Dragon Track Races: 4 New Dragon Track Races added, including Light and/or Dark elements. *New Colosseum Events: Light and Dark events added. *New Hatch Menu Appearance: Now displays how many pedestals of the dragon the player already has. 'Part 11' (09 June, 2015) *Kite Dragon was re-released to the market. 'Part 12' (11 June, 2015) *Halo Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 13' (17 June, 2015) *Solstice Dragon was re-released to the market. *Sun Stones were re-released to the market. 'Part 14' (18 June, 2015) *Delirium Dragon was released to the market. *Bearded Dragon was re-released to the market. *Rustic Cave were re-released to the market. *Butterfly Dragon left the market. *Butterfly Pavilion left the market. 'Part 15' (21 June, 2015) *Summer Dragon was re-released to the market. *Spring Dragon left the market. *Seasonal Dragon's appearance changed from Spring form to Summer form. *Seasonal Habitat's appearance changed from Spring form to Summer form. *Large Seasonal Habitat's appearance changed from Spring form to Summer form. *Sun Stones started shooting beams upward. 'Part 16' (23 June, 2015) *Firework Dragon was re-released to the market. *Firework Cauldron was re-released to the market. *Kite Dragon left the market. *Sun Stones ceased shooting beams upward. 'Part 17' (30 June, 2015) *Solstice Dragon left the market. *Sun Stones left the market. 'Part 18' (01 July, 2015) *Andromedan Dragon was added to DragonVale. *Procyon Dragon was added to DragonVale. *Antarian Dragon was made available in the market. *Arcturian Dragon was made available in the market. *Bizurian Dragon was made available in the market. *Polarian Dragon was made available in the market. *Sorarian Dragon was made available in the market. *Ruby Dragon was re-released to the market. *Corundum Crystal was re-released to the market. *Pearl Dragon left the market. *La Reine De Pearls left the market. 'Part 19' (02 July, 2015) *Liberty Dragon was re-released to the market. *Eternal Flame was re-released to the market. *Bearded Dragon left the market. *Rustic Cave left the market. 'Part 20' (07 July, 2015) *Delirium Dragon left the market. 'Part 21' (15 July, 2015) *Firework Dragon left the market. *Firework Cauldron left the market. | | | }} Future Updates To the DragonVale Wiki Users: *We do not know about what will be released in future updates. *We do not know when new dragons or other game content will be released. *We do not know when future updates will occur. *Information will only be posted once it has been released in the game.